Cave of Two Lovers
by Triss Ellis
Summary: Sokka goes off alone in the cave and finds the story of Oma and Shu. Who does Sokka think of in the darkness? This is a yaoi story, no like? no read. Simple enough.


Love is Brightest in the Dark.

Summary~ Sokka's adventure in the Cave of Two Lovers from Book 2 (Earth) episode 2. What if Sokka was the one who read the legend of the Two Lovers…Who would he think of in the darkness?

Disclaimer~ Naturally I don't own these characters, just an over active imagination! :D

'Ah! Darn them, Aang and Katara. It was their idea to listen to those traveling lunatics who can't go three words without bursting into song. Damn they are so annoying.' My thoughts rang sharply in my mind as we all walked in the dim light while I was trying to make a map. I was reluctant to go into the Cave of Two Lovers but with the Fire Nation hot on our tails it forced us into the cave, but no one knew that the Fire Nation is the reason why I didn't want to come into this cave.

Trust in love, that was supposed to be the way out. That's the last thing I want to do. Love hasn't been exactly kind to me in the past. "Let's go" I ushered the group to continue onward.

It wasn't like we could go back because the entrance blasted closed. It was maybe an hour or so before I looked at my map, we reached another dead-end.

"This doesn't make any sense! This should be the way!" I shout but not at anyone in particular.

"Well Master Arrow-Head understands that we need to trust in love." The leader of the travelers pointed at Aang, waiting for him to take his side.

"Yeah but I wouldn't mind a map either" Aang's voice sounded like he was being pushed into a corner and he kinda was.

Deciding to change the subject I responded with "There is only one explanation for these dead-ends!" everyone was looking at me waiting for me to continue. "The walls of this cave are…CHANGING!" as soon as I said it I knew it sounded stupid but in my mind it really was the only explanation.

"Sokka, come on let's keep moving." It was Katara's turn to speak and she quickly calmed the tension and we continue to move until the walls started to shake.

"What's that?" we all said at the same time and we were answered be a rather large black shadow that flew over head and landed just on the outer rim of the light. A large wolfbat with huge ears and large white eyes snarled at us. The wings branching off its front legs pulsated and all its weight was on its paws, he was getting ready to strike at us. Grabbing the torch from one of the travelers' hands and Katara quickly opened her water pouch and made a stream of water snake across her body in a defensive way. The Wolfbat started at a run and choose to come in my direction, even though it was nearly three times my size I stood my ground and charged back at it with the torch. Swinging the torch in the air I nearly touched the beasts' stomach and I guess that I scared it because once it landed it sprung back in the air and charged at me.

Once again I charged back at it ready with the fire but it was lower this time and I didn't notice it in time. The wolfbat crashed into my arms and caused me to let go on the torch. And it fell on Appa, the yelp that Appa gave out was what did the trick and the wolfbat ran away down one of the tunnels. But Katara hadn't put out the flame fast enough that was on Appa because he was still shouting and then took at a run towards the wall. The cave roof shook violently and large rocks began to fall overhead. Aang acted fast and sent a blast of air that knocked all of us back.

Once I was able to regain myself I looked around at my surroundings. All the travelers were here but no Aang or Katara…they weren't here. Closing my eyes to replay what had happened and it finally sank in. Aang blasted us with air…and that sent him backwards and Katara was closest to him. They were on the other side of the rockslide. 'No! No no no no…I'm trapped here with the singing lunatics!' In my panic of the realization I rushed to the wall of rocks and started to shovel my way through, I knew it was pointless but I had to at least try.

"Well at least you got us!" One of the travelers that held a drum called cheerfully.

At his words I shoveled faster and harder at the rockslide and I was halted by a pile of rocks falling on my back. Giving up I stood on my feet and grabbed one of the torches, looking at our possibilities of routes to take. The cave forked off in two pathways, looking down at the darkness of one pathway I could've sworn I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Actually I think we should split up for the time being. You guys go down that tunnel and I'll take this one." I pointed down the one I thought I heard the voice from.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea?" the man with the string instrument spoke and he seemed to be the leader of the traveling band.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, I have my knife and boomerang. And you guys are a family and I couldn't ask you to split up." My words were true but I wanted to split up for more selfish reasons.

Not waiting for their reply I started down the tunnel. My feet seemed to be walking on their own accord but I didn't put up a fight. The cave felt dry and I suppose that there wasn't any water source here. Periodically looking over head to make sure that there weren't any wolfbats over head.

"Sokka" That was all that was needed to snap me back to reality and I took off at a run down the cave. 'That voice. Could it really be?' My legs were like lightning and I didn't care if I knew where I was going or not. That voice was the only thing that was of any importance to me. What stopped me was a large stone doorway that had been opened and pushed aside. 'Had Aang and Katara already been here?' my thoughts were cut short by the familiar voice saying;

"About time you arrived here." The voice came from inside the room.

Entering the room I had enough light to see all the statues and niches that lined the room. Walking down the staircase I finally realized what this room was; 'it's the tomb of the lovers'. I was too busy looking around that I didn't notice that my foot had slipped from the stone work and I was falling down the stairs. Yelling aloud I grabbed my shoulder that had a nice cut along my arm. Lucky I wasn't bleeding that much, only a little. Continuing my search of the room I reached the actual tombs of the lovers and to my amazement their story was etched at the base of their resting stone.

The story of their love told this;

They met on top of the mountain that divided their villages.

The villages were enemies so they could not be together…but their love was strong and they found a way.

The two lovers learned earthbending from the badgermoles; they became the first earthbenders.

They built elaborate tunnels, so they could meet secretly.

Anyone who tried to follow them would be forever in the labyrinth.

But one day the man did not come.

He died in the war between the two villages.

Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending. She could have destroyed them all…but, instead, she declared the war over.

Both villages helped her build a new city were they would live in peace.

The woman's name was 'Oma' and the man's name was 'Shu'.

The great city was named 'Omashu' as a monument to their love.

Looking up from the stonework I glanced at a large statue that was overlooking the lovers resting place. It was a statue of a man and woman kissing. I could only assume that the people were Oma and Shu. Their story was beautiful and I couldn't help but to get a little misty eye. Continuing to look at the statue I was the there was a cartouche between the lovers and the writing that said;

'Love is brightest in the dark'

"I was never one for love stories but this was always my favorite. My mother would tell it to me sometimes before I would fall asleep." The voice was strong and right behind me.

Daring to turn I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw a teenager with short brown hair and…and a burn scar over his left eye but that didn't stop his amber eyes from shining like fire in the dim light. Running into his arm I pulled him in an embrace and he returned it fully. No one knew that I secretly loved the Fire Nation prince. It was fitting that we would meet in this cave…in secret.

"Zuko" Not letting him go I whispered "are you real? Is this really happening?"

"I'm as real as you want me to be" he replied and his breathe sent chills down my spine. His voice was like honey to me.

We pulled away from each other but we were still so close because his forehead was resting on mine.

"I've missed you my water soldier" his hands rested on my hips.

"I've missed you too my firebender" my hands also went for his hips.

"You've been hurt" his voice sounded worried as he took notice to my cut that was still bleeding from my fall on the staircase.

"It's nothing. I just slip and fell, that's all."

"You're always doing that. You're so clumsy." As he replied he tore off his sash that kept his shirt close to his body and with it gone I was able to freely see how his firebending kept his body in shape…in very good shape at that.

He tied the sash around the cut and pulled my sleeve over it to cover his work. We just stayed there for the longest time and I didn't notice that we were no longer standing but instead sitting and his arms were around me protectively. It was hard loving Zuko, everybody hated him and he was still after Aang. Plus Zuko was running from the Earth Kingdom and wanted in the Fire Nation. I just wish that I could break it to the group that I was in love with him, I know that they would understand but with it being Zuko…

"What are you thinking about?" his question pulled me back to the fact that I was here inside this cave with his arms around me.

Deciding to lie I told him "Trying to figure out what that statue means. 'Love is brightest in the dark', I don't understand it." Looking up at the statue of Oma and Shu kissing and rereading the craving.

"I don't know what it means. That was never in any of the stories that I was told." His arms tighten around me and I accepted the hug.

Sighing out loud I looked at the torch that had been sitting on the ground, it was nearly going out. "Well we're about to find out soon because we don't have long before we'll be in the dark." We both stood up.

"Close your eyes" he ran his thumb over my lips as he spoke "And keep them closed."

Doing what I was told I closed my eyes, a part of me scared to do it. But as soon as they were closed I felt his lips brush across mine. I was more than happy to return the kiss, but before I knew it his lips were gone. A wave of sadness struck me, this was the reason why I was scared to close my eyes. Quickly opening them I saw that Zuko had left. But I didn't hear any footsteps, and it wasn't but I second between the kiss and me opening my eyes. How was he able to disappear so fast?

Turning back to look at the statue again, tears were forming in my eyes as I read 'Love is brightest in the dark.' Maybe Zuko had never been there in the first place and it was just my feelings of longing that made me see him. The torch was starting to go out and I picked it up, blowing out the flame.

"Zuko" came from my lips when the darkness fell on me. But I wasn't expecting to be greeted by the shine of light blue lights on the roof of the cave. Tiny crystals lined the roof and there placement was odd, they weren't all over the place like you'd expect but in a line, almost like they were leading you.

'That's it! Trust in love and love is brightest in the dark. This is what both of those meant! This was how the lovers made their way through the ever-changing walls of the maze. In the dark these crystals lead the way.' Wanting to test my theory I started at a run and was extremely careful going up the steps. Following the crystals down the pathway and soon I was greeted by the warmth of sunlight.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted as she ran to hug me. Returning the hug from my sister and smiling at Aang. Appa and Momo were behind them and the band of travelers were with them too.

"How long has everyone been out?" I asked.

"Actually they just got here too. It was amazing, they said that a pair of badgermoles showed them the way out. Aang and I were lead by tiny crystals." Katara explained to me.

"Actually that's what led me too" I told the group.

After soaking up a lot of sunlight and fresh air we said our goodbyes to the travelers and we were on our way to Omashu. We decided to walk because Appa was still shaken from the trip and that was fine by all of us. I hung back from the group to gather my thoughts and it wasn't until my arm was itchy that I notice that on my arm was a red sash tied to me…Zuko's sash. Quickly untying it I brought it to my nose, it smelled like him. He was there with me in the tomb, he was real and so was our kiss.

Note From Me~ Well what did y'all think? I really liked writing this and I have an idea about turning this into a trilogy…but only if you guys want it, so please review and let me know! Please! I love hearing from you guys. Like always, please have a great day. ~Triss Ellis.


End file.
